


L

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the No Spirit Land by his father's will, Asami will meet an angel that has been punished by his father as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L

L

 

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Asami x Akihito  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warning:** AU ; unbetaed   
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Grey blue on his left. Grey blue on his right. Grey blue under his feet and above his head. Honestly, if Asami would get to see once more this so boring color, he would puke.  
  
For the first time in 350 years, he had let a soul escape just for the fun of hunting it down later, but his father had really no sense of humor when it came to letting a soul escape. So, now he was trapped in the _No Spirit Land_. The so grey, so silent and so boring _No Spirit Land_. And this punishment would last until his father decides he had learned his lesson. His father had raised him like a hunter, but denied him the right to play with his own preys. What nonsense! Had a cat ever been punished because he had let a mouse escape just to catch it moments later at the other end of the room?  
  
Probably more than a day, he had already spent here; though caged in between grey blue all around you, it is hard to decide if it is day or night. If he had to stay longer here, why not wandering around, just in case this grey blue infinity could come to an end? First side effect of this boring place, Asami was starting to live on hope. What nonsense for a demon. And probably not the lesson his father wanted him to learn. This conclusion made his lips curve slightly into a smirk while he started to walk straight forward.  
  
How long and how far he had walked, Asami would be unable to tell, but something had changed in this seemingly infinite land. It was still depressingly grey blue, but it was not totally silent anymore. Somewhere in front of him, not that far now, someone was walking right and left while throwing a tantrum.  
  
"....  and so what if it is not your idea of fun?! You told me that I could have fun with my cousin, then I did! After all he had fun playing with my brushes... and sorry to say that, but Eros sucks at painting!!! So why would I be denied the right to play with his bow and arrow in exchange? He did not use them at that very moment!!.... Well, OK, the arrow landed in my sis' butt, but hey!!! It was my very first shot ever and I did not lose the arrow somewhere in the clouds!! You should have praised me instead of punishing me in this so boring place!.... Ohe Daddy?... Left already?! And without saying good bye!!! And I am the one ill-mannered in the family?! Pfffffff."  
  
Asami did not believe his ears nor his eyes. A rebellious angel. Could such a creature really exist, or had he lost his mind from too much greyness and boredom?  
  
His blond hair was a mess, just like the feathers of his pure white wings and the flushed cheeks were so deliciously pink that there was no doubt possible. This creature was an angel. Of course as every demon child, he had been taught what angels looked like - just in case - but Asami never got to see one with his own eyes until now.  
  
So white, so blond, so pale and so full of light, he had everything that Asami was starving to dirty then destroy. But there was also this wild fire dancing in the blue eyes, that echoed to the wildness of his own blood; and when the blue eyes finally met his, Asami felt calm. Not the kind of calm of the one so powerful and in control that he knows he has nothing to fear from anyone else around. But the calm of someone who has finally found what he even did not know he was searching for.  
  
And without him knowing how, Asami found himself at the angel's side, and taking one of his delicate hands in his. The second after, a hard slap hit him in the face.  
  
"No one ever taught you to say 'hello' first?"  
  
Rebellious AND violent! With every second passing, this angel became more and more interesting for Asami; though he was really wondering if this was not a fake angel. After all, among the few things about angels, that he had been taught when he was a demon child, some of them were that they were quiet, obedient, calm peaceful... in one word: boring creatures. But this one was not boring at all. He was rather fun to watch and his hands looked delicate, but 'looked' only. How long has it been since the last time he got slapped like that, Asami did not even remember.  
  
But what was getting him more confused than getting slapped was the fact that this angel had been able to move freely while Asami was holding his hand. Were angels immune against the  _Touch_?   No one is supposed to be able to resist the  _Touch_. That is the simpliest yet the most efficient spell every demon child can master even when very young. The  _Touch_  binds the prey to the demon, who touches it, as if the prey's blood had been magnetized by the demonic core running in the demon's veins. That is the most basic demon spell ever, as natural as breathing, and yet this angel had not fallen for it. Not a single second.  
  
Brushing back with his left hand a lock of hair that the angel's slap had made fall on his eyes, Asami notices an abnormal absence on his head. He lets his finger run through his hair a second time. Nothing! Hair can fall forward because of a slap but  _that_  cannot fall like that!! No mirror around, then no other choice than to trust the angel's eyes.  
  
"Are they horns on my head?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, do you see horns on my head or not?"  
  
"Pffffff of course not! No horn on your head and no tail ending like the tip of an arrow behind you."  
  
Asami's right hand reaches immediately to the small of his back. Fuck! No tail! The angel is right.  
  
"Wait. How do you know about my tail?... And what do you mean with your 'of course'?"  
  
The angel looks up and sighs.  
  
"Well, they have shown us pictures of demons when we were kids. You know, just in case... And the only difference between you and those pix is that you are good looking. Those on the pix were ugglier than beasts."  
  
Asami smiles of contentment when he hears that, at least, his face and body have remained the same as usual; satisfied that the angel does seem to clearly have noticed how handsome he is, if he believes in the slight blush that came back to his cheeks and how the blue eyes have avoided his, when he has tried to state casually that Asami was good looking.  
  
"And you said 'of course'. Why?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know where you are."  
  
Asami raises an interrogative eyebrow as he replies.  
  
"The  _No Spirit Land_."  
  
The angel smiles brightly and congratulates him with a warm.  
  
"See, you've found the answer to your question without my help! Good boy!"  
  
"That does not explain in any way your 'of course'... "  
  
The blue eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"What is it that you don't understand in  _No Spirit Land_???... Look above my head. What do you see?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Exactly!!"  
  
"......"  
  
"OK, so to make it simple for Mister-I-have-good-looks-but-I-forgot-my-brain-on-my-night-stand-this-morning, here is the basic explanation... even an angel child understands it, so I hope it'll be OK for you."  
  
As he notices Asami's frown, he adds teasingly.  
  
"Don't frown. That makes you loose some energy that you will need to understand what I tell you. So... no halo above my head implies that the Holy Spirit that is the origin of my angelic powers is not here with me. And no horn and tail on you means that the....arf-glurp-fuck-don't-know-how-you-call-that Spirit that gives you your demonic powers is not here. That is why this place is called the 'No Spirit Land'. As long as we are here, we have no Spirit watching over us... no power... like babies... or even less."  
  
Now that the angel is saying it, Asami recalls vaguely he was taught something like that when he was a child.  
  
"But we still have our wings."  
  
"Pffff of course!! They are part of our body. Nothing to do with the Spirit... Has no one ever explained you the basis of life?"  
  
Asami turns heels and starts to walk away from this angel, who clearly seems to enjoy to tease him. Of course he had been taught all of that, but it was long ago and he never thought it could be important to keep that in mind. So he was trapped in a place where he was powerless. No wonder that this rebellious angel did not seem to fear him at all. Guess he was wrong about his father. It was not that he had no sense of humor. He seemed to have a very sick one indeed. But what kind of lesson was he supposed to learn here?  
  
He stops walking. Whatever it was, he had to find out soon. To stay here meant to be powerless, and that more than the boring grey blue all around made this stay here unbearable. He was one of the most powerful sons of the Demon King. To be left powerless was an insult to his rank.  
  
The angel jumps in front of him and looks up innocently.  
  
"Mad at me?"  
  
Asami remains silent.  
  
"OK, I am soooooooooooooooo-rryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... I should not have teased you, but it was just to have a little fun. I didn't mean it bad."  
  
As the demon keeps his stern look, the angel tilts his head slightly to the left and pleads softly.  
  
"I won't do it again, so forgive me, OK?"  
  
He then takes a step backward and stretches his right hand to Asami.  
  
"Why don't we try to get along well, now?"  
  
Asami smirks.  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Huh?... It seems there are only the two of us here, so why shouldn't we??"  
  
"How about... because you are an angel and I am a demon?"  
  
"True. Demon: one point! But if we don't get along, to stay here will be boring."  
  
"It already is."  
  
The angel lowers his hand and pouts.  
  
"Even now that you are with me?"  
  
Asami did not know if it was because he had no demonic power here or if there was any other reason, but he felt attracted to the angel once again, as when their eyes had met for the first time, moments earlier.  
  
"I will take your hand. Don't hit me this time."  
  
A bright smile appeared on the lovely face and the delicate hand was streched again towards the demon.  
  
"OK! My name's Akihito."  
  
Asami took the hand in his and pressed it to his chest with clearly no intention of letting go.  
  
"Asami."  
  
Akihito tilts his head in incomprehension.  
  
"Oh. Do demons not shake hands?"  
  
Asami tightens sligthly his grip on the angel's hand and replies seductively.  
  
"Not with you."  
  
Aki frowns.  
  
"Shhhh. That is not meant in a negative way."  
  
Akihito smiles in relief.  
  
"Really? Oh OK. Fine."  
  
As Asami does not let go of his hand but remains silent, Akihito asks with caution.  
  
"Then, how long do you have to  hold my hand instead of shaking hands with me?"  
  
"......"  
  
After some more seconds of this awkward silence, not knowing what the golden eyes are trying to see in his, Aki suggests.  
  
"Ahem... What about we sit down and we talk a bit?"  
  
Asami sits down and pulls the angel down, but Akihito manages to avoid falling on his lap and sits as he can close to the larger frame, his right hand caged in between the left thigh and palm of Asami.  
  
"How long have you been stuck in here? I just arrived."  
  
"I do not know exactly. I would say around a day, maybe a bit more."  
  
"Duh? A whole day?? What did you do to be punished that long?"  
  
"I let a soul escape."  
  
"Oh really?... So you're a 'kind' demon?"  
  
"It was just for the fun of watching it believing that it was safe and hunting it down for good some moments later."  
  
"Ah! Hem... So, in fact you're twisted."  
  
Asami smirks amused.  
  
"I am... a demon... Afraid?"  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Usually people are afraid of demons."  
  
"If you say so. But here you are powerless."  
  
Asami frowns at the reminder.  
  
"I would still beat you to death if we were to fight."  
  
"But why would we fight?"  
  
"Because it is natural for males to spar."  
  
"Oh?... But males in Heaven don't do that."  
  
The silence falls again on the unusual couple until Aki's curiosity strikes again.  
  
"Do you have a lesson to learn while you are here?... You know, I'm supposed to learn my lesson while I'm staying in the  _No Spirit Land_. That's what Daddy said. But honestly, I don't know what this lesson could be?"  
  
"My father said something about that too, but I do not know which lesson he was talking about."  
  
After a moment of intense thinking, Akihito shouts happily.  
  
"I know!!"  
  
Asami looks on his left, waiting for any further information that would help him understand what the angel meant.  
  
"Shall I explain to you?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
"OK. So... we are both here together and we both have a lesson to learn. I think that means that I have to learn a lesson from you and you have to learn one from me."  
  
Though Akihito seemed to take for granted that their fathers had known that they would meet in this place, Asami had serious doubts about this very fact. But, if he played the game well, he could lead the trail of thoughts of this angel to where he wanted. And at that very moment, when feeling the sweet warmth of the small hand on his thigh, the uneasiness of being powerless and the boredom he felt from so much greyness had all been replaced by the urge of making him his. No matter what was the lesson he was supposed to learn. He definitely was in no hurry at all to get out of here. Not anymore.   
  
Even without his demonic powers, he could take him by force. As quick to slap as the angel was, he was no match with his strong body trained to hunt any kind of prey. But he would let him think it was his idea and have him accepting him totally. That will make his victory so much more complete.  
  
"And what kind of lesson do you think I am supposed to teach you?"  
  
Akihito gave some thinking to this and replied innocently.  
  
"Well, I guess something only a demon could teach me... though I don't know what that could be... Any idea?"  
  
As if he was talking about the weather, Asami replied calmly while looking straight in front of him, to make sure the angel will not read in his eyesburning with desire, anything who could betray his ulterior motives   
  
"Lust."  
  
"Huh? One of the Seven deadly Sins? Do you really think my father would want me to learn something like that ?"  
  
Holding back any sign of the satisfaction growing in him, Asami followed with his plan.  
  
"Well, you said you had to learn something from me. So, if it is something you need to learn from a demon, how could it be something else than one of these sins?"  
  
Akihito nodded, nearly convinced.  
  
"Logical."  
  
"And Lust is the easiest to learn, so for a first lesson, it should be it."  
  
Aki nodded again to this last assertion.  
  
"If it is the easiest, that is surely what I am supposed to learn from you... But, I wonder what I am supposed to teach you  in return. Surely something sacred, right?"  
  
The lovely creature has fallen into his trap, and Asami enjoys the very idea as much as he plans to enjoy the delicate body of Akihito soon. He leans towards the pale neck but is stopped by a loud "Love!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Yeah that's it! Love is sacred. And of course, no one but an angel could teach a demon about Love!!"  
  
From Asami's point of view, that is a rather unexpected way of seeing things, but now that Akihito has come to this conclusion, Asami has to make sure he will think about what he wants to teach him only after he had held him to his hearts content..    
  
"Do you say that because angels love every creature no matter what they are?"  
  
So glad that Asami seems to understand him so well and to agree with him, Akihito replies with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yup. Exactly!!"  
  
Before Asami can even make another move on his prey, Aki adds thoughtfully.   
  
"Hum... but Love is a difficult subject to teach about... It would have been better if a more experienced angel would have been the one teaching you. Like my father for example."  
  
"But your father is not here with me. Only you are."  
  
His lips come to brush the earlobe of Aki as he adds in a tantalizing way.  
  
"And I will agree to learn about Love... only if you are the one teaching me."  
  
Akihito locks eyes with Asami and asks softly.  
  
"Even if I am not the best teacher you could have had?"  
  
"You are the one here with me. That means you are the one I need. Don't you trust our fathers' wisdom now? If you have been chosen for me you have to take responsability."  
  
A soft "I will then" is all Akihito can say before his voice turn into a surprised moan as the white teeth of the demon start to gently bite his earlobe. And as the angel tries to push the strong chest away from him, Asami captures his hands in his and states.  
  
"Shhhh... We have found first what I had to teach you, so we start with your lesson of  _Lust_. Now."  
  
Akihito stutters as one of Asami's hands starts to undress him.  
  
"Wh-- why do... do you... do you take my toga off?"  
  
"Because you have to be naked to learn this lesson."  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
Asami brushes softly the blond hair to reassure his cute naked angel.  
  
"It is the way it has to be and... I will be naked too. So, there is nothing to feel ashamed, alright?"  
  
The blue eyes follow the hand that slowly descends to the leather pants and takes it skillfully off. When they meet with the hard shaft of the demon, fear flashes intensely in them. Asami notices it and presses his chest against Akihito's to block his view and whispers to calm him down.  
  
"You can close your eyes if you want. You just have to feel me to learn your lesson of  _Lust_."  
  
"Are... are you sure? It is my first lesson of Lust you know, so I don't know how to--"  
  
Asami interrupts him.  
  
"But it is not my first time. So, if you really want to learn your lesson, as you are supposed to be, just close your eyes and let me teach you. Thoroughly."  
  
Akihito grips the large shoulders and after one last look into the golden eyes, he decides to put his trust in the demon looking at him so intently, then closes his eyes and whispers.  
  
"I really want to learn my lesson... Please, teach me. Now."  
  
Asami's hands wander all over the pale skin. His tongue runsalong every curve from Aki's ear down to his navel and up back to the perfect chest and its sweet nubs. Akihito has let go off the shoulders and put his hands on his mouth trying to stay quiet.  
  
"No, no, no, little angel. I need to hear you to know if I  _teach_  you well."  
  
Asami places Aki's hands on his hips and adds.  
  
"You have to feel me with every inch of your body. You have to come to know my skin as I do with yours."  
  
Akihito blushes to the tip of his ears.  
  
"Do... do... do... do I have... to to to ca-- ca-- caress you too?"  
  
"Yes... but not only... You will also have to..."  
  
Blue eyes widen in surprise, when two fingers invade the sweet angel's mouth and the demon tells him firmly.  
  
"... Lick."  
  
Though he feels more embarrassed than ever in his 230 years of life, Akihito obeys and starts to lick first  shyly then more eagerly the fingers. Satisfied to have the beautiful creature under him so obedient and willing, Asami adds.  
  
"Suck them now."  
  
Once more, Aki complies. And soon he forgets any inhibition and enjoys not only to lick or suck on his partner's fingers, but also the sound of his own moans of contentment as Asami's lips run up and down along his harden member. As the young angel seems not ready to let go off his fingers, Asami teases him.  
  
"I have seen that you already master well this part of the  _lesson_ , but when it comes to caresses you still have a long way to go to satisfy me."  
  
The immedaite reaction he obtains is the one he had expected. Akihito's hands, that he had placed on the demon's wrist to decide of the pace of the fingers thrusting in his mouth, reach for the broad back and begin to map each and every muscle. Asami, who can now use his wet fingers again, inserts them with caution into the tight entrance. Akihito lets out a small gasp of surprise and his hands stop their sensual wander under the black wings.  
  
"Str-- strange."  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Feels strange."  
  
"You will get used to it very soon."  
  
The angel under him had tensed under the slow intrusion, but his words do not seem to have helped him to relax. As much as Asami has always enjoyed tight partners, as tight as he is now, he will only break him, if Akihito does not relax and give him a chance to loosen him.  
  
"And my caresses?"  
  
Aki tries to focus back on his hands and wonders if he is supposed to caress the whole body of the gorgeous demon above him as this one did to know his soft skin, or just his backside. So, he asks.  
  
"After your back... will I have to know your hair too?"  
  
Asami can now move his fingers more easily inside Aki. He lowers his head close to the lovely face and whispers a bewitching 'Yes'. As hypnotized by the golden fire in Asami's eyes, Akihito moves his left hand up to the dark hair, presses on the demon's head to get better access, and his fingers start to mess it with delight, enjoying its smooth silk as much as his nose yields to the musky scent of the amber skin so close to him.  
  
When he cannot contain any longer his urge to make this sweet angel completely his, Asami withdraws gently his fingers from the softened sheath, places the tip of his shaft against the quivering ring of muscles, and then thrusts in.  
  
Fingers pulling so hard at his hair that he cannot prevent his head to be pulled to the right, nails scratching his left flank to blood so much so that a rictus of pain appears on his face, and a tearing scream of sheer suffering stop him immediately. Only a few seconds are enough for Asami to realize why Akihito cannot bear his cock inside of him. Without the  _Touch_ , that make the prey's senses numb, no one, and a virgin even less, can bear a demon's shaft inside.  
  
As he starts to pull out, he hears a firm 'No' in between the sobs. Immobile, he waits for Akihito to open his eyes. And when he does, Asami sees his reflection in the wet blue orbs. Where he should have read only hatred and rancor for what he had just done, he reads the infinite trust his angel still has in him and his absolute will that echoes to the determination in his voice when he says.  
  
"You said you would teach me... Do it!"  
  
As Asami remains motionless, Aki adds.  
  
"It's true that it's too bad that I don't have my angelic powers for this lesson. I would have been able to heal my body even before I would have realized it hurt. But I won't break just because of this. I am stronger than you think... Teach me!"  
  
Torn between his own urges and an until then unknow feeling of guilt, Asami closes his eyes, slides his left hand under Aki's head to pull it closer to him, then presses the pale face against the crook of his neck and whispers.   
  
"Bite me."  
  
The pure white teeth bite deep, and hard into the amber skin as soon as Asami starts to move. And echoing his silent plea, the demon's crimson blood seeks for forgiveness as it comes coloring the lips of the holy creature, who holds him tight...  
  
  
   
  
  



End file.
